Όταν η μοίρα προστάζει
by kristi1976
Summary: Εκείνη έξυπνη, πονηρή, αήττητη, αποφασισμένη να μην αφήσει κανένα συναίσθημα να επικρατήσει της λογικής, της δύναμής της. Εκείνος σκοτεινός, σκληρός, αδυσώπητος, εξαιτίας της απόρριψης των Ολυμπίων επειδή έτυχε σε εκείνον ο κλήρος να διαφεντεύει τον Κάτω Κόσμο, διψάει για εκδίκηση.Η Κλωθώ υφαίνει την μοίρα τους και η Λάχεσις την αποτυπώνει στο χαρτί. Τι γράφει; Ανακαλύψτε το!
1. Chapter 1

Πρόλογος

Ο ερχομός μου στον κόσμο ήταν ιδιαίτερος και μοναδικός. Οι Μοίρες, θέλωντας να υπενθυμήσουν στον πατέρα μου πως στο βιβλίο της Λάχεσις _ότι γέγραπται, γέγραπται,_ φρόντισαν ώστε η έλευσή μου να μην γίνει μέσω γυναικείας μήτρας, αλλά από το ίδιο του το κεφάλι.

Από την μέρα που ξεγέλασε την μητέρα μου να φάει ένα βότανο, ώστε να γίνει τόσο μικρή για να μπορέσει να την καταπιεί και να αποτρέψει έτσι την γέννησή μου, άρχισε να βασανίζεται από πονοκεφάλους, που ολοένα και δυνάμωναν. Μάταια, η αδερφή του η Δήμητρα, με την βοήθεια της γιαγιά τους της Γης, το έδιναν βότανα για να τον ανακουφίσουν. Δεν γινόταν τίποτα. Ώσπου μια μέρα, δεν άντεξε. Φώναξε τον γιό του τον Ήφαιστο και τον πρόσταξε να του ανοίξει το κεφάλι με το πανίσχυρο σφυρί του για να τον γλιτώσει από το μαρτύριο. Ο Ήφαιστος, αν και θεωρούσε απαράδεκτο να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο στον πατέρα του, έστω και αν εκείνος τον είχε διατάξει, ο μόνιμος πόνος στο κουτσό του πόδι που του θύμιζε συνεχώς τις επιπτώσεις της ανυπακοής του, σήκωσε το σφυρί του ψηλά και χτύπησε με δύναμη. Έτσι ξεπετάχτηκα από το ανοιγμένο του κράνίο, ενώπιον όλων των Ολύμπιων θεών,

Η εμφάνιστή μου δεν θύμιζε σε τίποτε ένα νεογέννητο. Ήμουν ήδη έφηβη και το σώμα μου καλυπτόταν από μια υπέρλαμπρη πανοπλία που την συμπλήρωναν μια περικεφαλάια, μια ασπίδα και ένα δόρυ. Μα ούτε ήμουν μωρό*.Η μητέρα μου είχε προλάβει να μου κληρονομήσει όλη την σοφία και την πονηριά που την χαρακτήριζε, έτσι, με το που αντίκρυσα για πρώτη φορά το σκεπτικό βλέμμα του γεννήτορά μου, κατάλαβα αμέσως τι έπρεπε να κάνω για να κερδίσω την αποδοχή του.

Γονάτισα και άφησα μπρος τα πόδια του τα όπλα μου, σημάδι πως αναγνωρίζω την δύναμη και την εξουσία του. Ύστερα, τον κοίταξα με τα διαπεραστικά γαλάζια μου μάτια και μόλις είδα το αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο να σχωματίζεται στα χείλη του, τον ρώτησα με ταπεινότητα αν μπορώ να ελπίζω σε μια θέση δίπλα του. Τότε εκείνος, φανερά συγκινημένος από την στάση μου, με σήκωσε όρθια και αφού έβαλε τις δυο παλάμες του αριστερά και δεξιά του κεφαλιού μου, με φίλησε στοργικά στο μέτωπο. Μόλις απομάκρυνε τα χείλη του, μου χάιδεψε στοργικά τα μαλλιά και είπε προς έκπληξη όλων.

" Η θέση στα δεξιά μου είναι δική σου, πολυαγαπημένη μου κόρη"


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit *μωρός = ανόητος ( αφορά τον αστερίσκο στον πρόλογο)**

**Κεφάλαιο 1 Η κάθοδος στον Κάτω Κόσμο.**

Ο πρώτος στόχος μου στόχος είχε στεφθεί με επιτυχία.Ο πατέρας μου δεν δίσταζε να δείχνει την αδυναμία που μου είχε και δεν παρέλειπε να με συμβουλεύεται σε διάφορα θέματα, γεγονός που προκαλούσε δυσφορία σε κάποιους από τους Ολύμπιους που με έβλεπαν ως εισβολέα.Ειδικά στον Ποσειδώνα και τον Άρη που με θεωρούσαν υπεύθυνη που είχαν χάσει την εύνοιά του. Φυσικά, σε κάθε μας λεκτική διμάχη νικήτρια ήμουν εγώ, όμως χρειαζόμουν κάτι πιο χειροπιαστό από αυτό για να τους επιβληθώ. Χρειαζόταν να αποδείξω την αξία μου. Και αυτή η μέρα δεν άργησε να έρθει.

Λίγες μόλις μέρες μετά την γέννησή μου, οι Γίγαντες, με αρχηγό τους τον Ευρυμέδοντα και παρακινητή τους την ίδια την Γαία, εξαπέλυσαν την επίθεσή τους εναντίον μας. Μέρες ολόκληρες ο Όλυμπος τραντάζονταν συθέμελα από τους βράχους που πετούσαν εναντίων μας οι Γίγαντες και η χλωρίδα του παραδίδονταν στις φλόγες των βλεγόμενων κουκουναριών που μας πετούσαν. Η άμυνά μας κρατούσε γερά, όμως αυτό δεν ήταν αρκετό. Χρειαζόμασταν την νίκη, η οποία όμως δεν ερχόταν αφού οι Γίγαντες αποδεικνύονταν άτρωτοι στα χτυπήματά μας. Κάτι έπρεπε να γίνει. Τι όμως;

Ύστερα από τρία μερόνυχτα εχθροπραξιών χωρίς σταματημό, αρχίσαμε όλοι να νιώθουμε το ηθικό μας να μειώνεται σιγά σιγά. Ήμασταν λιγότεροι, κουρασμένοι και δεν περιμέναμε καμία βοήθεια από κανέναν. Η ελπίδα για την νίκη χάνοταν λίγο λίγο και αυτό ήταν κάτι που δεν μπορούσα να επιτρέψω να συμβεί. Ειδικά, όταν εμφανίστηκαν τα πρώτα σημάδια φαγωμάρας ανάμεσά μας.

Σε εκείνο το πολεμικό συμβούλιο, καμία φράση από κανένα στόμα δεν είχε να κάνει με την στρατηγική που έπρεπε να ακολουθήσουμε. Το μόνο που άκουγα ήταν κατηγορίες και ευθύνες που επέρριπτε ο ένας στον άλλο.

..." Μιλάς και εσύ, Απόλλωνα, που αν δεν σε τύφλωνε το πάθος σου για εκδίκηση, οι Κύκλωπες τώρα θα ζούσαν και θα μας βοηθούσαν", τον κατηγόρησε η Ήρα.

" Τουλάχιστον δεν ήμουν εγώ αυτός που αρνήθηκε την βοήθεια θεοτήτων όπως η μητέρα μου, μόνο και μόνο επειδή κάποτε πήραν την θέση σου στο κρεβάτι του άντρα σου!", της αντιγύρισε με μίσος.

"Αναθεματισμένε! Θα σου άξιζε να σε στείλω στον Τάρταρο γι΄αυτό!", εξεράγη η Ήρα και σίγουρα θα του επιτεθόταν αν η αυστηρή φωνή του πατέρα μου δεν την εμπόδιζε.

"Κάτσε κάτω, γυναίκα!", την διέταξε και σχεδόν αμέσως, έστρεψε το κεφάλι του προς την Άρτεμη , που είχε ήδη τεντώσει την χορδή του τόξου της για να υπερασπιστεί τον δίδυμο αδερφό της. Το σκληρό και οργισμένο βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω της σαν πέλεκυς, αναγκάζοντάς την να χαμηλώσει το όπλο της και να ξανακαθήσει στον τρίποδά της με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι.

Όμως η Ήρα, άθελά της, μου είχε δώσει μια ιδέα.

Σηκώθηκα σαν ελατήριο από τον τρίποδά μου και πλησίασα τον πατέρα μου.

"Θέλω την άδειά σου να πάω να βρώ τον αδερφό σου" του είπα αναφερόμενη στον Άδη.

"Άδικος κόπος. Ο αδερφός μου μού το ξεκαθάρισε πως δεν πρόκειται να μας βοηθήσει."

"Άσε με να προσπαθήσω και εγώ , σε παρακαλώ..."

"Όχι , κόρη μου, μην επιμένεις. Δεν θα επιτρέψω να ταπεινωθείς, παρακαλώντας αυτόν καταραμένο!" ακούστηκε η φωνή του σαν τελεσίγραφο.

Τον κοίταξα βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια.

"Ακόμη και αν αυτό σου στοιχίσει τον Όλυμπο;¨, τον ρώτησα, ποντάροντας στην δύναμή του για εξουσία και δεν έπεσα έξω. Η αποφασιστικότητά του έδειξε να κλονίζεται. Ειδικά, όταν έκλεισα τα χέρια του στα δικά μου και του είπα απαλά :

"Εμπιστεύσου με".

Έβγαλε ένα βαθύ αναστεναγμό και ελευθέρωσε το ένα του χέρι για να χαιδέψει στοργικά τα μαλλιά μου.

"Σε εμπιστεύομαι, παιδί μου. Έχεις την άδειά μου", είπε και έστρεψε το κεφάλι του προς τον Ερμή.

"Θέλω να δώσεις ένα μήνυμα στον Άδη", του είπε μα δεν τον άφησα να ολοκληρώσει.

"Καλύτερα να μην ξέρει πως πρόκειται να τον επισκευτώ. Έχω το σχέδιό μου."

Μόλις τα πόδια μου πάτησαν στις όχθες του Αχέρωντα, έβαλα σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιό μου και αφού μεταμορφώθηκα σε ηλικιωμένο άντρα, τα βήματά μου με οδήγησαν στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς που οδηγούσε στον Κάτω Κόσμο. Χωρίς να φοβηθώ το Έρεβος και την νεκρική σιωπή που απλωνόταν μπροστά μου, έκανα ένα σίγουρο βήμα προς τα μπρός.

Ξαφνικά, η σπηλιά φωτίστηκε από δύο πύρινες γραμμές στα δεξιά και τα αριστερά μου, φωτίζοντας το υγρό κατηφορικό μονοπάτι που σχημάτιζε ο Πυριφλέγέθωντας ποταμός ακριβώς μπροστά μου. Άρχισα να το ακολουθώ κατεβαίνοντας όλο και πιο βαθιά στην γη, μέχρι που το μονοπάτι με οδήγησε στην Αχερουσία λίμνη. Και εκεί, στην όχθη της λίμνης, πάνω σε μια ξύλινη βάρκα που την φώτιζε ένας φανοστάτης στην πλώρη της, στεκόταν όρθιος, τυλιγμένος στον μαύρο του χιτώνα, ο βαρκάρης. Ο Χάροντας.

Τον πλησίασα και στάθηκα μπροστά του.

"Έχεις τα ναύλα;", με ρώτησε με μια απόκοσμη φωνή και άπλωσε το αποστεωμένο χέρι του μπροστά μου.

Δίχως να του απαντήσω, τοποθέτησα στην ανοιχτή παλάμη του δύο χρυσά νομίσματα. Εκέινος, μόλις τα έβαλε στο πουγκί που κρεμόταν στον μαδύα του, πισωπάτησε δυο βήματα, κάνοντάς μου χώρο.

"Μπορείς να μπείς τώρα", μου είπε ικανοποιημένος.

Με το που ανέβηκα στην βάρκα και κάθισα στην πρύμνη της, ο Χάροντας άρχισε να κωπηλατεί προς την απέναντι όχθη.

"Λένε πως στην απέναντι όχθη, βρίσκεται η πύλη που οδηγεί στον Τάφο Της Κρίσεως. Αλήθεια είναι;", τον ρώτησα.

"Ναι, αλήθεια είναι. Εκεί θα κριθείς από τον Αιακό, τον Μίνωα και τον Ραδάμανθυ και ή θα σταλείς στα Ηλίσσια Πεδία, ή στον Τάρταρο, ανάλογα με τα κρίματά σου. 'Εχεις πολλά κρίματα, γέρο;"

" Αρκετά για να μου εξασφαλίσουν μια θέση στον Τάρταρο, εκτός και αν κάποιος με ανώτερη εξουσία από εκείνη των τριών κριτών, μεσολαβήσει για μένα. Δηλαδή, ο ίδιος ο Άδης."

Ο Χάροντας, άφησε να του ξεφύγει ένα τρομακτικό γέλιο που αντήχησε σε ολόκληρο το σπήλαιο.

"Σου σάλεψε, γέρο; Τι σε κάνει να πιστεύεις πως ο αφέντης θα μεσολαβήσει για λόγου σου; Αλλά ακόμη και αν το έκανε, κανείς τους δεν είναι τόσο ανόητος ώστε να του ζητήσουν ακρόαση για λογαριασμό σου"

"Μα δεν σκέφτομαι να ζητήσω τίποτα τέτοιο από τους κριτές. Σε σένα βασίζομαι να με οδηγήσεις στα διαμερίσματά του", του απάντησα.

Εκείνος, σταμάτησε να κωπηλατεί, αιφνιδιασμένος από την απάντησή μου.

"Πραγματικά, τα έχεις χαμένα, αν νομίζεις πως θα έκανα κάτι τέτοιο"

"Θα σε πληρώσω όσα μου ζητήσεις"

"Ούτε για ολόκληρο το χρυσάφι του κόσμου δεν θα προκαλούσα την οργή του αφέντη"

"Και αν σου έλεγα πως μπορώ να σε ελευθερώσω από την θέση του βαρκάρη; Αυτή η δουλειά δεν μου μοιάζει καλύτερη από τα μαρτύρια που περνούν αυτοί που βρίσκονται στον Τάρταρο. Ή μήπως κάνω λάθος;" του πρότεινα και πριν καν τελειώσω την φράση μου, ήμουν σίγουρη πως είχα κερδίσει την προσοχή του.

" Ποιός είσαι, γέρο;", με ρώτησε σίγουρος οτι δεν ήμουν αυτός που φαινόμουν.

"Αυτό δεν σε αφορά. Λοιπόν, τι αποφασίζεις; Θα με βοηθήσεις για να σε βοηθήσω;"

"Και πως είμαι σίγουρος πως μου λες αλήθεια; Εδώ ούτε το όνομά σου δεν μου φανερώνεις"

"Δεν μπορείς να είσαι σίγουρος. Αλλά αν υποθέσουμε πως σου λέω ψέματα, δεν βλέπω σε ποιο χειρότερο μαρτύριο θα μπορούσε να σε υποβάλλει ο αφέντης σου. Ουσιαστικά, ούτες κερδίζεις, μα ούτε και χάνεις. Αν όμως λέω την αλήθεια, κερδίζεις την ελευθερία σου. Υπάρχει άραγε πολυτιμότερο αγαθό από αυτό;"

Λίγες στιγμές αργότερα, ο Χάροντας άραξε την βάρκα του στην δυτικότερη πλευρά της λίμνης, εκεί που το σκοτάδι ήταν τόσο πυκνό, που μπορούσες να το κόψεις με μαχαίρι. Τότε τον είδα να πιάνει από τον πάτο της βάρκας έναν πυρσό, να τον ανάβει στον φανοστάτη της πρύμνης και να βγαίνει στην στεριά.

"Ακολούθησέ με", μου είπε και προχωρήσαμε μπροστά, αφήνοντας το σκοτάδι να μας καταπιεί.Δεν κάναμε παρά μόνο μερικά βήματα, όταν αντίκρυσα μια σιδερένια πόρτα με έναν βαρύ μεταλλικό κρίκο στην άκρη της.

"Αυτή η πόρτα, οδηγεί κατευθείαν στην κάμαρα του αφέντη και είναι η μόνη που δεν φυλάγεται."

"Και γιατί μένει αφύλαχτη;"

"Επειδή κανείς μέχρι τώρα δεν τόλμησε να ενοχλήσει τον αφέντη όταν κοιμάται ή όταν σβήνει τον πόθο του. Εσύ είσαι ο πρώτος που θα το κάνει και μα την αλήθεια, δεν σε ζηλεύω καθόλου γι΄αυτό. Και τώρα η σειρά σου. Εγώ τήρησα το μέρος της συμφωνίας μας.", είπε ανυπόμονα. Εγώ όμως δεν ήμουν διατεθημένη – τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμη- να τηρήσω το δικό μου μέρος.

"Θα σου πω, μόλις τον συναντήσω. Όχι νωρίτερα", του είπα και πριν προλάβει να διαμαρτυρηθεί, η μορφή μου άλλαξε και τη θέση του γέρου πήρε μια νεαρή γυναίκα, χωρίς όμως και πάλι να έχω πάρει την πραγματική μορφή μου.

Ο Χάροντας πισωπάτησε τρομαγμένος.

"Είσαι θεότητα!", ψέλισε.

Του χαμογέλασα συγκαταβατικά.

"Περίμενέ με εδώ και κράτα το στόμα σου κλειστό. Όταν θα επιστρέψω, θα τηρήσω την συμφωνία μας", του είπα και τράβηξα τον κρίκο. Η πόρτα υποχώρησε με ένα ελαφρύ τρίξιμο και χάθηκα στο εσωτερικό της με τον πυρσό να φωτίζει τον δρόμο μου.

**Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε. Θα προσπαθήσω να ανεβάζω κεφάλαια όσο πιο συχνά μπορώ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Κεφάλαιο 2 Υφαίνοντας την νίκη**

_**Όλυμπος, μερικές ώρες πρίν...**_

Σηκώθηκα από τον τρίποδά μου, κάνοντας νόημα στον Ερμή να με ακολουθήσει. Εξαιτίας τησ ιδιότητάς του ως συνοδών των ψυχών στον Κάτω Κόσμο, ήξερε πληροφορίες που μου ήταν πολύτιμες για να επιτύχω τον σκοπό μου. Όμως επειδή το όλο σχέδιο βασιζόταν σε ένα πολύ μεγάλο ποσοστό στην μυστικότητα, δεν θα ρισκάριζα με τίποτε να φτάσει στα αυτιά είτε του Άδη είτε της Γαίας το παραμικρό.

Δυστυχώς, δεν συμερίζονταν όλοι την άποψη μου περι μυστικότητας, αφού ο Άρης μόλις μας με είδε να σηκώνομαι, δεν δίστασε να αρχίσει τις αβρότητες.

"Καμαρώστε την Θεά της Σοφίας, την Προμαχο Αθηνά που αντί να κάτσει να σκεφτεί μια λύση, φεύγει για να γλιτώσει το τομάρι της ,η δειλή."

Αν και ένιωσα το αίμα να κοχλάζει στις φλέβες μου ακούγοντας τα λόγια του, δεν το έδειξα, αφήνοντας ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο να απλωθεί στα χείλη μου.

"Ως συνήθως, η γλώσσα σου, προτρέχει του υποτυπώδους μυαλού σου, αδερφέ μου. Καμιά πρωτοτυπία" του αποκρίθηκα ψύχραιμα και έτρεψα το κεφάλι μου αγνοόντας τον επιδεικτικά.

Όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο, ο Άρης εξεράγη.

"ΣΚΥΛΑ!', ούρλιαξε και όρμησε καταπάνω μου κραδαίνοντας το σπαθί του.

Χωρίς καν να γυρίσω το κεφάλι μου προς το μέρος του, σήκωσα το δόρυ μου και με την πίσω πλευρά του , τον χτύπησα δυνατά στο στομάχι. Εκείνος, τινάχτηκε μερικά μέτρα μακριά, για να καταλήξει στο πάτωμα με έναν καθόλου κομψό τρόπο.

"Φρόντισε να μείνεις εκεί. Πίστεψέ με, όλο αυτό δεν θα ήθελες να γίνει περισσότερο ντροπιαστικό", του πέταξα ισιώνοντας περήφανα το κορμί μου.

Όλοι οι θεοί και οι θεές γέλασαν , με μοναδική εξαίρεση , εκτός από τον παθόντα, τον Ποσειδώνα , που με κοίταξε βλοσυρά.

"Δεν θα σου βγεί σε καλό τόση υπεροψία. Θυμήσου τα λόγια μου!", μου είπε απειλητικά με την βαριά φωνή του.

Δεν άντεξα να μην του απαντήσω κατάλληλα.

"Ίσως και να έχεις δίκιο, αγαπητέ θείε, όμως δεν μπορείς να αρνηθείς ένα πράγμα. Η υπεροψία, μου δίνει απίστευτο στυλ!", του αποκρίθηκα, με ένα τεράστιο ειρωνικό χαμόγελο, κάνοντας το πρόσωπό του να σκοτεινιάσει σαν το χρώμα της Αβύσσου. Ύστερα, έκανα νόημα στον Ερμή να με ακολουθήσει και βγήκαμε από την αίθούσα, με προορισμό το παλάτι μου.

"Ουάου! Αδερφή, θύμισέ μου να μην σε τσαντίσω ποτέ", μου είπε εντυπωσιασμένος, σαν μικρό αθώο παιδί.

"Το καλό που σου θέλω", αποκρίθηκα κεφάτα, κουνόντας τον δείκτη μου μπροστά από το πρόσωπό του δήθεν απειλητικά.

* * *

><p>"Λοιπόν, τι θες να μάθεις για το Βασίλειο Των Σκιών; Μπορώ να σου πω τα πάντα. Ξέρω κάθε μονοπάτι, κάθε σκοτεινή γωνιά, κάθε μυστική είσοδο." είπε ξεχυλίζοντας από περηφάνεια.<p>

"Με ενδιαφέρει μόνο ένας δρόμος. Εκείνος που οδηγεί στο σπήλαιο που ζουν οι Μοίρες", του απάντησα.

Ο Ερμής με κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα σαν να είχα βγάλει ξαφνικά πέντε κεφάλια.

"Νόμιζα πως σκόπευες να επισκεφτείς τον Άδη και να του ζητήσεις βοήθεια. Που εμπλέκονται οι Μοίρες σε αυτό; Δεν καταλαβαίνω..."

Χαμογέλασα.

" Θα σου εξηγήσω όταν έρθει η ώρα. Τώρα, ξέρεις που θα βρώ τις Μοίρες;"

"Φυσικά και ξέρω. Μια μέρα, κυριευμένος από την περιέργεια να δω τον Τάρταρο, την αιώνια φυλακή των Τιτάνων, κατάφερα να ξεγλιστρίσω κρυφά και καθώς ακολουθούσα αόρατος το μονοπάτι που οδηγούσε στις πύλες του, την είδα!"

"Ποιά είδες;" τον ρώτησα γεμάτη περιέργεια.

"Την Άτροπο! Την πιο φοβερή απο όλες τις Μοίρες, αυτή που κόβει το νήμα της ζωής τον θνητών. Μα η θωριά της σε ξεγελά. Μοιάζει με ένα συνηθισμένο παιδί, φέρεται όπως ένα παιδί."

"Λοιπόν;"τον παρότρυνα.

"Λοιπόν, την είδα που καθόνταν πάνω σε μια πέτρα, έφτιαχνε βαρκούλες με κομμάτια από πάπυρο και τα έριχνε στο ρυάκι που σχημάτιζαν τα νερά της Στύγας. Ξαφνικά, εμφανίστηκε μια νεαρή γυναίκα, η Λάχεσις και άρχισε να την μαλώνει που είχε παρατήσει την δουλειά της για να πάει να παίξει. Την τράβηξε λοιπόν από το χέρι και την πήγε στα διαμερίσματά τους."

"Τα οποία βρίσκονται;"

"Στο μοναδικό σπήλαιο που βρίσκεται ακριβώς δίπλα από τις μαύρες πύλες του Τάρταρου. Για να φτάσεις εκεί, θα πρέπει να ακολουθήσεις την Στύγα μέχρι το σημείο που σταματούν τα νερά της."

Του χαμογέλασα ικανοποιημένη.

" Είσαι ο καλύτερος, το ξέρεις;", τον κολάκεψα.

"Φυσικά και το ξέρω! Εσύ, τώρα το κατάλαβες;" απάντησε προκαλώντας γέλια και στους δυό μας.

"Κάτι τελευταίο. Τι μπορείς να μου πεις για τον Χάροντα;"

Στο άκουσμα αυτού του ονόματος, στο πρόσωπο του Ερμή ζωγραφίστηκε η αποστροφή.

" Είναι το πιο άπληστο και μοχθηρό κάθαρμα που έχω συναντήσει. Και πιστός στον Άδη περισσότερο και από τον ίδιο τον Κέρβερο. Θα σε πρόδιδε χωρίς σκέψη. Μην τον εμπιστευτείς για κανέναν λόγο!"

"Θα το θυμάμαι και σ' ευχαριστώ για όλα, αλλά τώρα θα πρέπει να με συγχωρέσεις. Ο χρόνος μας πιέζει ασφυκτικά. Πρέπει να φύγω", είπα και σηκώθηκα όρθια.

"Φυσικά", απάντησε και σηκώθηκε και εκείνος. "Και μην με ευχαριστείς, χαρά μου που βοήθησα", συμπλήρωσε.

Τα φτερά στα σαντάλια του κουνήθηκαν, απομακρύνοντας το σώμα του από το μαρμάρινο δάπεδο.

"Καλή τύχη και να προσέχεις", μου είπε με κάθε ειλικρίνεια και χάθηκε, πετώντας ανάμεσα στα σύννεφα.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Παρών<strong>_

Μόλις η πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω μου, μεταμορφώθηκα σε νερό και γλίστρισα έξω από την πόρτα., για να ενωθώ με την Στύγα και να φτάσω στον αληθινό προορισμό μου, τις πύλες του Τάρταρου. Τότε είδα τον Χάροντα, να μπαίνει την βάρκα του και να αρχίζει να κωπηλατεί.

"_Ασφαλώς πηγαίνει να βρεί τον Άδη" _σκέφτηκα ικανοποιημένη που ο αντιπερισπασμός μου είχε πετύχει, καθώς τα νερά της Στύγας με παρέσερναν όλο και πιο βαθιά στο Βασίλειο Των Σκιών, μέχρι που έφτασα μπροστά στις πύλες, πίσω από τις οποίες ακουγώντουσαν κραυγές πόνου και αγωνίας των ψυχών που είχαν καταδικαστεί αιώνια.Πήρα τότε την κανονική μου μορφή και με την βοήθεια των σπινθηροβόλων γαλάζιων ματιών μου, που διαπερνούσαν το πηχτό σκοτάδι, κοίταξα γύρω μου.

Πράγματι, ακριβώς όπως μου είχε πει ο Ερμής, δίπλα από τις μαύρες εκείνες πύλες, μπορούσα να διακρίνω την είσοδο μιας σπηλιάς. Χωρίς να χάσω χρόνο, τα βήματά μου με οδήγησαν στο εσωτερικό της, εκεί, που ανάμεσα στους γκρίζους πέτρινους τοίχους, μέσα σε άπλετο φως, οι τρεις Μοίρες ύφαιναν τις τύχες των ανθρώπων και με την βοήθειά τους, θα ύφαινα και εγώ με την σειρά μου την τύχη των Ολυμπίων,μαζί και την δική μου.

* * *

><p><strong>To Cerva Alba : <strong>Σ΄ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για τα καλά σου λόγια. Είναι πραγματικά τιμή μου που βρήκες τον χρόνο να διαβάσεις και να σχολιάσεις την ιστορία μου, ειδικά τώρα που βρίσκεσαι υπό την πίεση των εξετάσεων. Σου ευχομαι ολόψυχα καλή επιτυχία και όσο για την συνέχεια της ιστορίας, ευελπιστώ να φανώ αντάξια των προσδοκιών σου.


	4. Chapter 4

**Κεφάλαιο 3 Πριν την μεγάλη μάχη.**

Μόλις αντίκρυσα τις τρεις Μοίρες, κοντοστάθηκα για μια στιγμή για να τις παρατηρήσω καλύτερα. Πόσο αριστοκρατικές έμοιαζαν με τις κατάλευκες μακριές χλαμύδες τους και τις ολόχρυσες τιάρες στα κεφάλια τους!

Το βλέμμα μου εστίασε πρώτα στην Κλωθώ, μια ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα με κατάλευκα μακριά μαλλιά που πλαισίωναν ένα πρόσωπο με βαθιές ρυτίδες. Καθόταν πάνω σε έναν ολόλευκο μαρμάρινο τρίποδα και κρατούσε μια ολόχρυση ρόκα που λαμποκοπούσε. Με αυτή, ύφαινε με αξιοζήλευτη επιδεξειότητα το λευκό νήμα της ζωής κάποιου θνητού με τα ζαρωμένα της δάχτυλα.

Ύστερα, κοίταξα την Λάχεσι, μια όμορφη νεαρή γυναίκα με καστανόξανθα σπαστά μακριά μαλλιά. Καθόταν και εκείνη πάνω σε έναν μαρμάρινο τρίποδα και με μια ολόχρυση πένα, έγραφε πάνω στον πάπυρο που κρατούσε, το πεπρωμένο του θνητού, καθώς το νήμα περνούσε από μπροστά της.

Τελευταία, παρατήρησα την Άτροπο. Πράγματι, όπως μου είχε πει ο Ερμής, ήταν ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι με κατάξανθες μπουκλίτσες και αθώο προσωπάκι. Καθόταν πάνω σε ένα μαρμάρινο σκαμνί και με τα στρουμπουλά χεράκια της, τύλιγε σε κουβάρι το νήμα της Κλωθώς. Στα γόνατάκια της, υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο χρυσό ψαλίδι που όταν το κουβάρι μεγάλωσε αρκετά, το έκοψε, ορίζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο τα χρόνια ζωής του θνητού.

"Μην στέκεσαι εκεί. Πλησίασε, κόρη της Δία", άκουσα κρυστάλλινη φωνή της Λάχεσις να με παροτρύνει. Υπάκουσα αμέσως , πλησιάζοντάς τις.

"Αξιοσέβαστες θεές, ήρθα μέχρι εδώ για να..." ξεκίνησα να λέω όμως η Κλωθώ με διέκοψε.

"Δεν υπάρχει χρόνος για κουβέντες. Ξέρουμε γιατί ήρθες ", μου είπε κοφτά.

"Και; Θα με βοηθήσετε;" ρώτησα ευχόμενη να μην μου αρνηθούν.

"Θα προτιμούσαμε χίλες φορές , εγώ και οι αδερφές μου να καιγόμασταν αιώνια στα Τάρταρα, παρά να δώσουμε την βοήθειά μας στον Δία, αυτόν τον αχάριστο και άπληστο Κρονίδη" μου απάντησε η Λάχεσις με φανερή αποστροφή καθώς ανέφερε το όνομα του πατέρα μου. "Όμως, ούτε καν εγώ η ίδια δεν έχω την δύναμη να αλλάξω αυτά που έχω γράψει με την πένα μου. Οπότε, άκου τι πρέπει να κάνεις", συμπλήρωσε.

* * *

><p>Αφού άκουσα με προσοχή τα λόγια της, τις ευχαρίστησα και με γρήγορο βήμα προχώρησα προς την έξοδο της σπηλιάς. Η Κλωθώ είχε δίκιο. Δεν υπήρχε χρόνος για χάσιμο.<p>

Όταν έφτασα στο σημείο που χύνονταν τα νερά της Στύγας, έσκυψα και πήρα λίγο νερό στις χούφτες μου.

"Ω, παντοδύναμη Στύγα, που στ΄όνομά σου ορκίζεται ακόμη και ο ίδιος ο Δίας, εγώ, η Αθηνά, κόρη της αγαπημένης σου αδερφής, της Μήτιδας, ζητώ ταπεινά την βοήθειά σου να με ανεβάσεις στη γη", την παρακάλεσα και έριξα το νερό που κρατούσα στις χούφτες μου, στο πρόσωπό μου.

Σχεδόν αμέσως, ένιωσα ένα αόρατο χέρι να πιάνει το δικό μου και την επόμενη στιγμή βρέθηκα στις όχθες του Αχέρωντα. Αφού ευχαρίστησα την Στύγα για την βοήθειά της, τυλίχτηκα μέσα σε ένα σύννεφο και ανέβηκα στον Όλυμπο.

* * *

><p>Αν και είχε πια νυχτώσει, το φως της Σελήνης μου επέτρεψε να δω τι είχε γίνει κατα την απουσία μου. Η εικόνα που αντίκρυσα ήταν τόσο τρομερή, που κανένας νους δεν ήταν δυνατόν να συλλάβει. Τα παλάτια μας ήταν μισογκρεμισμένα και μισοκαμένα, με μαύρους καπνούς να αναδύονται από πάνω τους, ενώ θεότητες, άντρες και γυναίκες, κείτονταν στο τσαλαπατημένο χορτάρι μορφάζοντας από τους πόνους, με τους χιτώνες τους σκισμένους και καμμένους σε διάφορα σημεία. Ανάμεσά τους, ο κένταυρος Χείρωνας, ο Ασκληπιός και ο Παιώνας, περιποιοντουσαν τις πληγές τους με σπαθόχορτο για να είναι έτοιμοι ναριχτούν στην μάχη, μόλις ξημέρωνε.<p>

Λύπη, θυμός, πόνος, μίσος και ένα σωρό άλλα δυσσάρεστα συναισθήματα φούντωσαν μέσα μου βλέποντας όλα αυτά, προκαλώντας μου δάκρυα στα μάτια.

"Αναθεματισμένοι Γίγαντες! Αναθεματισμένη Γαία! Αναθεματισμένοι Τιτάνες!" μουρμούρησα και άρχισα να τρέχω σαν τον άνεμο προς το Πάνθεον. Με το που έφτασα, έσπρωξα με δύναμη την ολόχρυση πόρτα και μπήκα μέσα. Ολοι οι θεοί εκτός από την Δήμητρα, ήταν εκεί και αμέσως γύρισαν τα κεφάλια τους προς το μέρος μου. Ο πατέρας μου σηκώθηκε από τον τρίποδά του και με γρήγορο βήμα πλησίασε προς το μέρος μου.

" Τι έγινε; Τι σου είπε; Θα μας βοηθήσει;" με ρώτησε με αγωνία.

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αρνητικά.

"Δεν τον συνάντησα καν. Ποτέ δεν είχα αυτόν τον σκοπό, πατέρα. Συγχώρεσέ με που δεν σου είπα την αλήθεια από την αρχή", του απάντησα με ένα ψήγμα ενοχής.

"Τότε γιατί έφυγες; Ποιό ήταν το σχέδιό σου;", με ρώτησε με γνήσια απορία.

"Να σου απαντήσω εγώ, αδερφέ μου!", πετάχτηκε ο Ποσειδώνας, πριν προλάβω να πω οτιδήποτε και ήρθε κοντά μας. " Φαίνεται πως η αγαπημένη σου κόρη δεν ξεπέρασε ποτέ αυτό που έκανες στην μητέρα της, τη Μήτιδα. Είμαι σχεδόν σίγουρος πως έφυγε για να συναντήσει την Γαία και να κάνει συμφωνία μαζί της. Ποια συμφωνία; Μα να την βοηθήσει να κερδίσει την Γιγαντομαχία και να ελευθερώσει τους Τιτάνες, με αντάλλαγμα να της παραδωθεί ο θρόνος σου. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο, και παίρνει εκδίκησή για την μητέρα της και εκπληρώνει και την προφητεία που λέει πως ανατρέπεσαι από το παιδί που γεννάει η Μήτιδα" με κατηγόρησε, έτσι απλά, σαν να διηγόταν μια απλή ιστορία.

Όλοι οι θεοί σοκαρίστηκαν τόσο που κράτησαν μέχρι και τις ανάσες τους ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια. Ακόμη και ο ίδιος ο Ερμής που του είχα εκμυστηρευτεί την αλήθεια, δεν μπόρεσε να αρθρώσει ούτε μια λέξη.

Γύρισα και κοίταξα τον πατέρα μου, περιμένοντας την υποστήριξή του. Αντ΄αυτού, με κοίταξε σαν να με έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά.

"Είναι αλήθεια;", με ρώτησε αυστηρά με την βροντερή φωνή του, σμίγοντας τα πυκνά γκρίζα φρύδια του.

Ένιωσα την καρδιά μου να σπάει σε χίλια κομμάτια. Ο ίδιος μου ο πατέρας, με είχε καταδικάσει πριν καν με ακούσει.

"Είμαι πολύ μικρή για μια τέτοια μεγάλη ατιμία, πατέρα. Βλέπεις, εγώ διαφέρω από κάποιους άλλους εδώ μέσα", του απάντησα και έστρεψα το βλέμμα μου προς τον Ποσειδώνα.

"Όταν είδα το πως με κοίταξες όταν ο πατέρας μου μού έδωσε την θέση στα δεξιά του, πίστεψα πως είσαι απλά ζηλιάρης. Όταν ο Ήφαιστος ολοκλήρωσε το παλάτι μου και με επισκέφτηκες δήθεν για να μου ευχηθείς,ενώ μοναδικός σου σκοπός ήταν να μου αποκαλύψεις το τι είχε συμβεί στην μητέρα μου για να με φέρεις σε αντιπαράθεση με τον πατέρα μου, πίστεψα πως εκτός από ζηλιάρης είσαι και κακός. Όμως σήμερα, ξεπέρασες τον εαυτο σου! Μου απέδειξες πως είσαι και διεστραμμένος! Ύστερα απο τέτοια προαγωγή, δεν έχω παρά να σου δώσω τα συγχαρητήριά μου, αγαπητέ θείε. Θα σου ευχόμουν και εις ανώτερα, μα θεωρώ πως έχεις πιάσει ήδη την κορυφή! ", του είπα νιώθοντας τέτοια απέχθεια για το πρόσωπό του, που η σκέψη και μόνο πως βρισκόμουν στον ίδιο χώρο με εκείνον, έκανε το στομάχι μου να ανακατεύεται.

Γύρισα προς τον πατέρα μου που ακόμη έδειχνε να αμφιταλαντεύεται στο τι να πιστέψει και τι όχι και έτεινα προς το μέρος του τον πάπυρο που έβγαλα από τον χιτώνα μου.

"Τι είναι αυτό;"

"Κομμάτι από το βιβλίο της Λάχεσις, στο οποίο αναφέρεται ο τρόπος με τον οποίο μπορούν να πεθάνουν οι Γίγαντες.", του αποκρίθηκα. "Τώρα καταλαβαίνω γιατί επέμενε να το πάρω", συμπλήρωσα με πικρία.

" Πήγες να συναντήσεις τις Μοίρες; Μα γιατί δεν μου το είπες από την αρχή;" είπε έκπληκτος.

"Επειδή όσο λιγότεροι ξέρουν ένα μυστικό, τόσες περισσότερες πιθανότητες έχει να μην αποκαλυφθεί. Δεν ήθελα να ρισκάρω να μάθει ο Άδης το σχέδιό μου και να μην μου επιτέψει να τις δω. Αναγκάστηκα να μιλήσω μόνο στον Ερμή γι΄αυτό, αλλά και πάλι, τον δέσμευσα με όρκο στα νερά της Στύγας για να σιγουρέψω την σιωπή του."

"Λέει αλήθεια. Έτσι έγιναν τα πράγματα" επιβεβαίωσε ο Ερμής.

Ο Δίας, με έπιασε από το μπράτσα και με κοίταξε κατευθείαν στα μάτια με φανερή μεταμέλεια.

"Θα μπορέσεις να με συγχωρέσεις;"

Αν και πληγωμένη αφάνταστα, δεν μπορούσα να του κρατήσω κακία.

"Πατέρας μου είσαι, πως μπορώ να μην σε συγχωρέσω;", του απάντησα.

Μου χαμογέλασε και με φίλησε στο μέτωπο στοργικά.

"Αφήστε μας μόνους", είπε στους υπόλοιπους θεούς και μόλις εκείνοι έφυγαν, έσκισε τον πάπυρο που του είχα δώσει.

"Προτιμώ να τ΄ακούσω από τα χείλη σου", είπε, δείχνοντάς μου ότι είχε αποκατασταθεί η εμπιστοσύνη του απέναντί μου.

Άρχισα λοιπόν να του λέω όλα όσα μου είχαν εκμυστηρευτεί οι Μοίρες.

"Το μεγαλύτερό μας πρόβλημα αυτή την στιγμή, δεν είναι πως θα νικήσουμε, αλλά να εμποδίσουμε το σχέδιο της Γαίας να κάνει τους Γίγαντες αθάνατους. Αυτή την στιγμή που μιλάμε, ψάχνει να βρει το λουλούδι της Αθανασίας."

"Το λουλούδι της Αθανασίας... Το θυμάμαι πολύ καλά, παρόλο που ήμουν μωρό όταν το δοκίμασα."είπε με έναν τόνο νοσταλγίας. " Όταν η μητέρα μου η Ρέα με εμπιστεύτηκε στα χέρια της μητέρας σου για να με μεγαλώσει, επειδή δεν μπορούσα ακόμη να φάω αμβροσία, έστιβε τον χυμό από το μπουμπούκι του λουλουδιού της Αθανασίας και μου τον έδινε να τον πιώ μαζί με το γάλα της Αμάλθειας" ,συνέχισε.

"Άρα ξέρεις που θα το βρεις, γιατί πρέπει να το βρεις. Είναι επικίνδυνο όπλο, πατέρα, όχι μόνο στα χέρια της Γαίας, αλλά και όλων όσων μας εχθρεύονται".

"Αυτό είναι αλήθεια. Μην ανησυχείς. Θα το φροντίσω ο ίδιος προσωπικά και μάλιστα άμεσα. Τώρα θέλω να μου πεις αν σου είπαν πως θα τους νικήσουμε"

"Μόνο με έναν τρόπο. Θα πρέπει να ζητήσουμε την βοήθεια ημίθεων. Μόνο αυτοί που στις φλέβες τους κυλάει και θνητό και αθάνατο αίμα μπορούν να τους καταφέρουν το τελειωτικό χτύπημα. Αλλιώς, είμαστε καταδικασμένοι."

"Έχεις κάποιους υπ΄όψη σου;"

" Δύο. Ο ένας, είναι ο Ηρακλής, ο δυνατότερος από όλους τους ημίθεους. Και ο άλλος, ο Διόνυσος. Με το κέφι και την πονηριά του θα τους παρασύρει πολύ εύκολα".

Έδειξε να σκέφτεται με προσοχή τα λόγια μου.

"Για τον Διόνυσο, συμφωνώ. Μα για τον Ηρακλή, δεν είμαι και τόσο σίγουρος. Όχι επειδή αμφισβητώ τις ικανότητές του, αλλά επειδή δεν είμαι και τόσο σίγουρος πως θα δεχτεί να μας βοηθήσει. Βλέπεις, δεν στάθηκα και τόσο καλός πατέρας για κανένα από τα παιδιά μου", είπε λίγο αργότερα, με μια δόση ενοχής στα λόγια του.

"Αυτό είναι αλήθεια. Ο εγωισμός και η φιλοδοξία σου μέτρησε πολύ περισσότερο. Όμως όλο αυτό,δεν έχει να κάνει μόνο με σένα. Εδώ πρόκειται για τις ζωές όλων μας, θνητών και αθανάτων και είμαι σίγουρη πως ο Ηρακλής, όση πίκρα και να κουβαλάει μέσα του, δεν μπορεί να το παραβλέψει."

Αν και συναισθηματικά φορτισμένος από τα λόγια μου, κατάφερε να μου χαμογελάσει.

" Οι Μοίρες θέλησαν να σε στείλουν σαν αρνί στην φωλιά των λεόντων. Αθηνά, υποσχέσου μου σε παρακαλώ πως θα προσπαθήσεις με κάθε τρόπο να κρατήσεις την ψυχή σου το ίδιο καθαρή με τώρα. Υποσχέσου το !", μου είπε σφίγγοντας τα χέρια μου στα δικά του.

" Θα προσπαθήσω , πατέρα. Σου υπόσχομαι πως θα προσπαθήσω".

* * *

><p>Λίγο αργότερα, με εντολή του Δία, ουρανός και γη, βυθίστηκαν στο σκοτάδι. Ο Ήλιος και η Σελήνη αποσύρθηκαν στα παλάτια τους και τα αστέρια χάθηκαν με σκοπό να δυσκολέψουν την Γαία στην αναζήτησή της. Ο πατέρας μου έφυγε για το σπήλαιο που τον φιλοξένησε στην παιδική του ηλικία για να βρει το λουλούδι της Αθανασίας και εγώ, αφού φρόντησα πρώτα να οργανώσω την άμυνα του Όλυμπου, κατέβηκα στην γη για να ζητήσω την βοήθεια του αδερφού μου, του Ηρακλή.<p>

Όταν έφτασα στην Θήβα , δεν δυκολεύτηκα καθόλου να τον εντοπίσω στο παλάτι του Αμφιτρίωνα. Αν και έφηβος, η σωματική του διάπλαση έμοιαζε με εκείνη πολεμιστή σφυρηλατημένου χρόνια στα πεδία των μαχών. Μα το πρόσωπό του, είχε κάτι το ευγενικό, το καλοσυνάτο, ακόμη και τώρα που έδειχνε οργισμένος, καθώς συνομιλούσε με την μητέρα του , την Αλκμήνη στην κάμαρά του.

..." Τι σε κάνει να πιστεύεις πως ο Δίας θα με ακούσει και θα σταματήσει αυτήν την κατάρα του σκοταδιού που έριξε επάνω μας; Πότε μου έδειξε αγάπη ή έστω τρυφερότητα; Όχι, μητέρα, Ο Δίας δεν έχει έλεος για κανέναν!"

"Οι θεοί, γιέ μου, δεν προφέρουν στον άνθρωπο ότι πρέπει να αποκτήσει μόνος του.Θες την αγάπη του; Την εκτίμησή του; Κέρδισέ την! Απέδειξέ του πως κάνει λάθος με το να δείξεις το δικό σου έλεος για τους ανθρώπους μας, ακάμη και αν αυτό σημαίνει πως πρέπει να τον παρακαλέσεις. Μην αφήσεις, αγόρι μου, το μίσος σου να σε κάνει ίδιο με εκείνον. Μην το κάνεις..."

" Η μητέρα σου έχει δίκιο, Ηρακλή. Η οργή βοηθάει μόνο όταν την εξαπολύεις τον κατάλληλο χρόνο. Και αυτή η στιγμή, δεν έχει έρθει ακόμη" την διέκοψα μπαίνοντας στο δωμάτιο με όλη μου την μεγαλοπρέπεια.

"Ποια είσαι; Τι ζητάς από εμάς", με ρώτησε ξαφνιασμένος ο Ηρακλής και τράβηξε το σπαθί από το θηκάρι του, έτοιμος να με απειλήσει, μα η Αλκμήνη τον πρόλαβε, μπαίνοντας ανάμεσά μας.

" Σεβαστή μου θεά, συγχώρεσε τον γιό μου για τους τρόπους του και επέτρεψέ μου να σε καλωσορίσω στο σπίτι μου", είπε και υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά μπροστά μου.

"Σε ευχαριστώ για το καλωσόρισμα ,ευγενική Αλκμήνη και μην φοβάσαι. Ο γιός σου δεν κινδυνεύει από εμένα. Ήρθα απλά να του μιλήσω", της απάντησα και έστρεψα το βλέμμα μου προς τον Ηρακλή. " Είμαι η Αθηνά, κόρη της Μήτιδας και του Δία. Καλώς σε βρήκα ,αδερφέ μου"

* * *

><p>Πόσο εύκολα αλλάζει ο άνθρωπος όταν του μιλάς με ευγένεια και καλοσύνη... Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά, εκείνος που προσπάθησε λίγο πριν να απειλήσει την ζωή μου, τώρα καθόταν απέναντί μου και άκουγε με προσοχή τα λόγια μου. Του μίλησα απο καρδιάς και όταν τελείωσα, θέλησα να μάθω την απάντησή του.<p>

... " Τι αποφασίζεις λοιπόν; Θα μας βοηθήσεις;"

"Ευγενική Αθηνά, ακόμη και αν ήταν απο πέτρα η καρδιά μου, τα γεμάτα ενδιαφέρον λόγια σου θα την είχαν συντρίψει. Μπήκαν σαν χείμμαρος στην ψυχή μου, και όμως, κατάφεραν να την γαληνέψουν. Γι΄αυτό, αποφάσισα να θέσω τον εαυτό μου στην διάθεσή σου. Είμαι έτοιμος να σε ακολουθήσω όποτε μου το ζητήσεις".

"Πήρες την σωστή απόφαση, Ηρακλή, όχι μόνο για εκείνους που έχουν ανάγκη την βοήθειά σου, αλλά και για σένα τον ίδιο. Πάλεψες με τον εαυτό σου και βγήκες νικητής και αυτό είναι κάτι που πολύ δύσκολα το πετυχαίνει κανείς, ακόμη και ανάμεσα στους θεούς. Εύχομαι οι Μοίρες από δω και μπρος να σταθούν πιο ευνοικές απέναντί σου, αλλά ακόμη και αν δεν το κάνουν, ξέρε το, θα έχεις πάντα την υποστήριξη και την βοήθειά μου. Στο υπόσχομαι."

"Και εγώ με την σειρά μου, σου υπόσχομαι πως απο δω και πέρα, στην πόλη μας, ο μεγαλύτερος ναός θα είναι αφιερωμένος σε σένα, ως ελάχιστο δείγμα της εκτίμησής μου στο πρόσωπό σου ενώ παράλληλα θα φροντίσω ώστε η λατρεία σου να εξαπλωθεί σε κάθε πόλη και σε κάθε χωριό, εξυμνόντας την μεγαλοψυχία και την καλοσύνη σου".

"Αυτό, νομίζω πως θα μου άρεσε", του είπα χαμογελώντας ικανοποιημένη και σηκώθηκα όρθια. "Και τώρα ας πηγαίνουμε. Έχουμε μια μάχη να κερδίσουμε"

* * *

><p><strong>Σημείωση : <strong>Το ξέρω πως καθυστέρησα πολύ να ανεβάσω κεφάλαιο, αλλά ο χρόνος μου ήταν πολύ περιορισμένος τελευταία. Ελπίζω το επόμενο να μην καθυστερήσει τόσο.

**To renoui: **Ευχαριστώ πολύ για την υποστήριξη. Η αλήθεια είναι πως αυτό το ζευγάρι κανείς δεν το φανταζόταν. Ούτε καν εγώ αν – λόγω της κόρης μου που πηγαίνει δημοτικό- δεν χρειαζόταν να διαβάσω ξανά την Ιλιάδα και να εντοπίσω γεγονότα που με οδήγησαν προς τα εκεί. Το πως και το γιατί, θα φανεί στα επόμενα κεφάλαια.

**To Cerva Alba: **Σε ευχαριστώ για άλλη μια φορά για τα καλά σου λόγια. Η αλήθεια είναι πως ο Ερμής στα δικά μου μάτια είναι ο αιώνιος σκανταλιάρης έφηβος. Όσο για τον Άρη και τον Ποσειδώνα, πραγματικά, μου είναι πολύ δύκολο να τους δω πιο συμπαθητικά στην δική μου ιστορία ,επειδή τα ομηρικά έπη στα οποία και θα την στηρίξω σε μεγάλο βαθμό, δεν μου αφήνουν κανένα τέτοιο περιθώριο. Τέλος, για την Αθηνά, επειδή η ιστορία γράφεται από την δική της σκοπιά, θα δούμε αν όχι όλες, τις περισσότερες πλευρες του χαρακτήρα της. Ελπίζω το αποτέλεσμα να βγει ικανοποιητικό.


	5. Chapter 5

**Κεφάλαιο 4 : Γιγαντομαχία.**

Έχοντας στο πλευρό μας τον Ηρακλή και τον Διόνυσο και με το λουλούδι της Αθανασίας κατεστραμένο για πάντα, ο πατέρας, διέταξε τον Ήλιο να φωτίσει την γη. Μόλις εκείνος ανέβηκε στο άρμα του και φώτισε την κορυφή του Ολύμπου, όλοι οι Ολύμπιοι κατεβήκαμε στην γη και παραταχθήκαμε απέναντι στους Γίγαντες. Εκεί, τους είδα για πρώτη φορά.

Το πρόσωπό τους ήταν ανθρώπινο με μακριά γένια και πυκνά μακριά μαλλιά, ενώ το σώμα τους ήταν γεμάτο φολίδες και κατέληγε σε μια ουρά όμοια με σαύρας. Στα τριχωτά τους χέρια κρατούσαν ακόντια και άρχισαν να τα κουνούν απειλητικά εναντίον μας, σε μια προσπάθεια να μας φοβήσουν. Οι ανόητοι...

"Τι τους κοιτάτε; Επίθεση!", φώναξα και με την άκρη του ματιού μου είδα τον Ηρακλή να ρίχνει ένα βέλος με το τόξο του και να χτυπάει τον Αλκυονέα. Το σώμα του Γίγαντα ταλαντεύτηκε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και ύστερα σωριάστηκε στην γη η οποία σείστηκε ολόκληρη.

Καθώς όμως περνούσε από δίπλα του να επιτεθεί στον Πορφυρίωνα που μονομαχούσε με την Ήρα, ο Αλκυονέας σηκώθηκε ξανά όρθιος σαν να μην είχε χτυπηθεί ποτέ και κινήθηκε εναντίον του κρατώντας στα χέρια του έναν τεράστιο βράχο.

" Ηρακλή, πρόσεχε!", ούρλιαξα και έτρεξα προς το μερος του, απομακρύνοντάς τον κυριολεκτικά την τελευταία στιγμή από τον κίνδυνο.

"Δεν καταλαβαίνω. Εσύ δεν είπες πως είναι τρωτοί σε χτυπήματα ημίθεων;", με ρώτησε καθώς σηκωνόμασταν από το έδαφος.

" Οι Μοίρες με προειδοποίησαν πως κάποιοι απο αυτούς είναι τόσο στενά συνδεδεμένοι με την Γαία, που αντλούν την δύναμή τους από τη γη. Φαίνεται πως ο Αλκυονέας ανήκει σε αυτή την κατηγορία", του απάντησα καθώς ξαναέπαιρνα θέση μάχης.

"Θα σας συντρίψω!", φώναξε ο Γίγαντας και κινήθηκε μανιασμένος προς το μέρος μας.

"Χτύπα τον πάλι!", είπα στον Ηρακλή.

"Μα..."

"ΧΤΥΠΑ ΣΟΥ ΛΕΩ!", ούρλιαξα και εκείνος υπάκουσε αμέσως, στέλνοντας ένα από τα βέλη του κατευθείαν στο δεξί μάτι του Γίγαντα.

Ο Αλκυονέας κραύγασε από τον πόνο και έπεσε στα γόνατα. Εκμεταλλευόμενη αυτή του την αδύναμη στιγμή, τον σήκωσα με τα χέρια μου στον αέρα απομακρύνοντάς τον από την γη, ενώ ταυτόχρονα τύλιξα σε ένα σύννεφο τον Ηρακλή φέρνοντάς τον και εκείνον τον ίδιο ψηλά.

"Χτυπα τον στον λαιμό!" του φώναξα.

Ο Ηρακλής, έβγαλε από την φαρέτρα του τρία βέλη και με την βοήθεια του τόξο του τα κάρφωσε με δύναμη στον λαιμό του Αλκυονέα. Το αίμα από την πληγή άρχισε να ρέει στο πρόσωπό μου, ενώ το θανάσιμα τραυματισμένο σώμα του Γίγαντα σπαρταρούσε πάνω στα χέρια μου σαν το ψάρι έξω από το νερό. Όταν πλέον σταμάτησε να κινείται , πέταξα το άψυχο πια σώμα του στην γη.

Μόλις τα πόδια μου πάτησαν στο χώμα, είδα τον Εγκέλαδο και τον Πάλλαντα να κινούνται προς το μέρος μου. Γύρεψα με το βλέμμα μου τον Ηρακλή και τον είδα αρκετά πιο πέρα, να προσπαθεί να φτάσει την Ήρα. Η βασίλισσα των Θεών δεν είχε καταφέρει να απωθήσει τον Πορφυρίωνα, ο οποίος βρισκόταν ακριβώς απο πάνω της και έχοντας ξεσκίσει με τα τεράστια χέρια του τα πέπλα της, ετοιμαζόταν να την βιάσει.

" Καλή ιδέα μας έδωσε ο αδερφός μας, δεν νομίζεις Εγκέλαδε;" ρώτησε με ένα σατανικό χαμόγελο ο Πάλλαντας τον αδερφό του και με κοίταξε με λαγνεία.

Ένιωσα το πρόσωπό μου πήρε φωτιά σαν να ΄ταν πυρακτωμένο σίδερο και το σώμα μου άρχισε να τρέμει, όχι από φόβο, μα απο οργή που όμοιά της δεν είχα ξανανιώσει.

" Μάρτυς μου η Στύγα πως αν τολμήσεις να με πλησιάσεις, θα σε γδάρω ζωντανό" του πέταξα εννοώντας την κάθε λέξη.

"Ω, μην είσαι βιαστική , μικρή μου. Που ξέρεις, μπορεί και σ΄αρέσει", με ειρωνεύτηκε και όρμησαν και οι δυο καταπάνω μου.

Εκείνη την στιγμή και ενώ ήμουν έτοιμη να τους απωθήσω και τους δυο με την ασπίδα μου, είδα τον Ήλιο να ξεπροβάλει ολόλαμπρος από την βουνοκορφή που βρισκόταν πίσω τους. Χωρίς να χάσω χρόνο ύψωσα την ολόχρυση ασπίδα μου ψηλά, με αποτέλεσμα να στρέψω την αντανάκλαση του Ήλιου ακρίβως πάνω στα μάτια τους.

Το έντονο και καυτό φως, τους έκαψε τα μάτια τυφλώνοντάς τους προσωρινά. Άνίκανοι πια να κάνουν έστω και την παραμικρή κίνηση εναντίον μου, σήκωσα το δόρυ μου και αφού σημάδεψα καλά, το εξαπέλησα ενάντια στον Πάλλαντα. Η αιχμηρή του ακίδα, τον βρήκε ακριβώς στο ανδρικό μόριό του, αποκολλώντας το από την θέση του.

Οι σπαρακτικές κραυγές που άρχισαν να βγαίνουν από το στόμα του καθώς ένα ποτάμι αίματος έβαφε κόκκινη την γη, αντίχησαν παντού και υπο το βάρους του αβάσταχτου εκείνου σωματικού πόνου, αναγκάστηκε να γονατήσει.

Στάθηκα μπροστά του και τον κοίταξα. Το θέαμα που παρουσίαζε δεν ήταν απλά λυπηρό, ήταν σοκαριστικό! Και όμως,. Ούτε στο βλέμμα μου, ούτε στην ψυχή μου δεν υπήρχε το παραμικρό ίχνος οίκτου για εκείνον. Το μόνο που ένιωθα ήταν οργή , μίσος και η ανάγκη να κρατήσω την υπόσχεσή μου . Να τον γδάρω ζωντανό!

Τράβηξα από την θήκη του το χρυσό ξίφος που μου είχε χαρίσει ο Ήφαιστός το οποίο ήταν τόσο κοφτερό, που ακόμη και την θάλασσα μπορούσε να κόψει στη μέση και το έσυρα αργά και απαλά πάνω στο κεφάλι του Γίγαντα, προκαλώντας μια κάθετη τομή στο κρανίο του.

"Δείξε έλεος, Θεά...", με ικέτεψε , μαντεύοντας το πεπρωμένο του. "Δώσε μου μια τελευταία ευκαιρία να πεθάνω σαν άντρας"

"Φαίνεται πως το είδος σου ξεχνάει πολύ εύκολα, Πάλλαντα. Δεν είσαι πια άντρας ", του απάντησα άχρωμα και αφού έβαλα τα χέρια μου πάνω στην τομή του κεφαλιού του, τράβηξα το δέρμα του τόσο απότομα και με τέτοια δύναμη που κανείς ήχος πόνου δεν μπόρεσε να βγει από τα χείλη του.

Ολόκληρο το δέρμα του Πάλλαντα , βρισκόταν τώρα στα δύο μου χέρια, αφήνοντας μπροστά μου ένα κουφάρι καλυμμένο μόνο με μύες και νεύρα. Παρ' όλα αυτά, δεν ένιωθα καμία φρίκη, μόνο ανακούφιση. Και το μόνο που βρήκα να πω μόλις ο Ηρακλής βρέθηκε κοντά μου ήταν δυο λέξεις που τις πρόφερα ξερά, σαν διαταγή : " Αποτελείωσε τον!"

Τύλιξα το τρόπαιό μου πάνω στην ασπίδα μου και στράφηκα προς τον Εγκέλαδο που με τρομοκρατημένος από το θέαμα, άρχισε να τρέχει μακριά για να γλιτώσει την οργή μου. Όμως εγώ, δεν το είχα σκοπό να τον αφήσω να πάει από κανενός άλλου το χέρι, παρά μόνο από το δικό μου, έτσι ξεκίνησα να τον καταδιώκω.

Όμως οι δρασκελιές του Γίγαντα, έτσι πελώριος όπως ήταν, ήταν τόσο μεγαλύτερες από τις δικές μου, που ήταν σχεδόν αδύνατον να τον προφτάσω. Έτσι, άρπαξα το νησί Σικελία και το πέταξα επάνω του καταπλακώνοντάς τον. Δεν τον είχα σκοτώσει, όμως είχα καταφέρει κάτι πολύ καλύτερο. Να βασανίζεται στην αιωνιώτητα.

Απόλυτα ικανοποιημένη με όσα είχα καταφέρει μέχρι στιγμής, ξαναρίχτηκα στην μάχη. Αυτή την φορά, βρέθηκα στο πλευρό του πατέρα μου, να αντιμετωπίζουμε και οι δυό μαζί τον Μίμαντα. Παλεύαμε μαζί του επι ώρες, προσπαθώντας να του καταφέρουμε ένα δυνατό χτύπημα, δίνοντας την ευκαιρία είτε στον Ηρακλή, είτε στον Διόνυσο να τον αποτελειώσουν, όμως δεν τα καταφέρναμε. Απέκρουε κάθε ισχυρό χτύπημα και μάλιστα κάποια στιγμή, παραλίγο να μας πετάξει κάτω από το άρμα του πατέρα.

Για καλή μας τύχη, ο Ήφαιστος είδε την σκηνή και άρχισε να του πετάει κομμάτια από πυρρακτωμένο σίδερο, αναγκάζοντάς τον να υποχωρήσει ουρλιάζοντας. Τότε ο πατέρας, βρήκε την ευκαιρία να αρπάξει ένα βουνό και να το ρίξει πάνω του, καταπλακώνοντάς τον.

Σχεδόν αμέσως, ακούσαμε την βροντερή φωνή του Αδαμάστορα που ήχησε σαν ιαχή χιλιάδων πολεμιστών.

" ΟΛΥΜΠΙΟΙ! ΚΑΤΑΡΑΜΕΝΟΙ ΝΑ΄ΣΤΕ!", φώναξε και άρπαζοντας την οροσειρά της Ροδόπης , την πέταξε προς το μέρος μας.

Αν και κινηθήκαμε με απίστευτη ταχύτητα για να την αποφύγουμε, καταλάβαμε γρήγορα πως δεν υπήρχε σωτηρία. Όμως το βιβλίο της Λάχεσις δεν έκανε ποτέ λάθος. Καθώς η οροσειρά κόντευε να μας πλακώσει, κυριολεκτικά την τελευταία στιγμή, ο Ήλιος που περνούσε απο εκεί με το άρμα του, κατάφερε να την συγκρατήσει και να μας σώσει.

" Πατέρα, πρέπει να ανασυνταχτούμε και να τον χτυπήσουμε όλοι μαζί. Ο πόνος που νιώθει για τα χαμένα του αδέρφια τον κάνει δύσκολο αντίπαλο", τον συμβούλεψα.

"Έχει δίκιο η Αθηνά, πατέρα. Πρέπει να επιτεθούμε όλοι μαζί" είπε συμφωνώντας μαζί μου ο Ήφαιστος.

Ο πατέρας, κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του και έριξε έναν από τους κεραυνούς του για να μας παρατάξει όλους μπροστά στον Αδαμάστορα. Ο Γίγαντας, μόλις μας είδε όλους μαζί να κινούμαστε εναντίον του, προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει, όμως δεν πρόλαβε. Πέσαμε όλοι καταπάνω του χτυπώντας τον βίαια με τα όπλα μας, μέχρι που το σώμα του κείτονταν άψυχο πάνω στην γή, όπως εκείνα των αδερφών του.

Όλα είχαν τελειώσει.

Καθώς στα αυτιά μου έφταναν οι ιαχές θριάμβου των δικών μου, το βλέμμα μου κάλυψε το πεδίο της μάχης, προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω τους λόγους για τους οποίους θα έπρεπε να συμμεριστώ την χαρά τους. Και αυτό που αντίκρυσα, ήταν μόνο διάσπαρτες λίμνες από αίμα και τον Θάνατο, να πλανάται πάνω από τα άψυχα κουφάρια, καθώς μετέφερε τις ψυχές τους στο βασίλειο του Άδη. Σχεδόν αμέσως , σήκωσα τα χέρια μου και τα έφερα στο ύψος των ματιών μου. Ήταν βουτηγμένα στο αίμα και καθώς έφερνα στην θύμησή μου τον θάνατο του Αλκυονέα, ήμουν σίγουρη πως όλο μου το σώμα ήταν καλυμμένο με την ίδια γλυστερή κόκκινη ουσία. Και το χειρότερο; Δεν ένιωθα καμία μεταμελεια για όσα είχα κάνει.

Για μια στιγμή, κλονίστηκα. Τι είδους πλάσμα είχα γίνει; Ποια ήταν άραγε η διαφορά μου από τον Ποσειδώνα και τον Άρη των οποίων την σκληρότητα καταδίκαζα σε κάθε μου ευκαιρία;

Χωρίς να το καταλάβω άρχισα να τρέχω μακριά από το πεδίο του θανάτου, ενώ καυτά δάκρυα αυλάκωναν τα μάγουλά μου και δεν σταμάτησα, παρά μόνο όταν βρέθηκα μπροστά σε ένα ποτάμι. Τράβηξα με μανία τις τιράντες της χλαμύδας που φορούσα από τους ώμους μου και αφού βύθισα μέχρι την μέση το γυμνό μου κορμί στο νερό , άρχισα να τρίβω με μανία τα ματωμένα μου χέρια, σε μια απεγνωσμένη προσπάθεια να εξιλεωθώ. Μα καθώς το νερό κοκκίνιζε , τα δάκρυά μου μετατράπηκαν σε λυγμούς που τράνταζαν το στήθος μου, μεγαλώνοντας την απελπισία μου. Μια απελπισία που με εμπόδισε να αντιληφθώ πως δεν ήμουν πλέον μόνη.

* * *

><p><strong>Σημείωση: <strong>Θεωρώ χρέος μου να αναφέρω πως τις πληροφορίες για την περιγραφή της Γιγαντομαχίας, τις άνλτησα από μια ανάρτηση του σαίτ hellas- . Τους ευχαριστώ θερμα για την βοήθεια που μου προσέφεραν.

* * *

><p><strong>To Cerva Alba: <strong>Χαίρομαι πολύ που σου άρεσε το προηγούμενο κεφάλαιο. Ελπίζω και αυτό να φανεί αντάξιο των προσδοκιών σου. Τώρα, όσο αφορά την χρονική στιγμή της διεκδίκησης της Αθήνας, ειλικρινά δεν μπορώ να σου απαντήσω, επειδή – εγώ τουλάχιστον- δεν έχω σαφή εικόνα. Γνωρίζουμε πως η γιγαντομαχία έγινε λίγες μέρες μετά την γέννηση της Αθηνάς. Να πρόλαβε να την διεκδικήσει στο μεσοδιάστημα; Μου φαίνεται δύσκολο. Και σύμφωνα με μια δική μου θεωρία, για να προσφέρει την ελιά στην Αθήνα ως σύμβολο ειρήνης και ευημερίας, δεν θα έπρεπε πρώτα να είχε βιώσει η ίδια έναν πόλεμο για να αντιληφθεί την αξία της ειρήνης; Δεν ξέρω αν έχω δίκιο ή άδικο, αλλά πάνω σε αυτή τη δική μου θεωρία βασίστηκα. Όσο για την Δήμητρα, η απουσία της θα δικαιολογηθεί στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο. Τώρα, αν θα το χρησιμοποιήσω στην συνέχεια της πλοκής, δεν ξέρω, δεν το έχω σκεφτεί ακόμη. Και επειδη δεν θέλω να σε κρατάω σε αγωνία, σου λέω πως η πρώτη συνάντηση 'Άδη- Αθηνάς, θα γίνει στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο. Και πάλι σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για την υποστήριξή σου.

**To renoui:** Χαίρομαι πολύ που σου άρεσε.


	6. Chapter 6

**Κεφάλαιο 5 : Επικίνδυνη συνάντηση**

Έκλεισα τα μάτια και βυθίστηκα ολόκληρη στο νερό, αποζητώντας να ξεπλύνω όχι μόνο το γυμνό μου κορμί, μα και την ψυχή μου.

Η ψυχή μου... Δεν είχε περάσει καλά καλά μια μέρα από την υπόσχεση που έδωσα στον πατέρα μου πως θα προσπαθήσω να την κρατήσω καθαρή και οι αντικρουόμενες σκέψεις που βασάνιζαν το μυαλό μου μού έλεγαν πως ήδη είχα αποτύχει.

"_Όχι. Δεν απέτυχες. Έκανες αυτό που χρειάστηκε για να προστατέψεις την οικογένειά σου, τους ανθρώπους που κατοικούν στη γη, μα κυρίως τον πατέρα και βασιλιά σου"_, μου ψιθυρίσε μια φωνή από τα βάθη του μυαλού μου, προσπαθώντας να με βοηθήσει να δω τα πράγματα καθαρά, στις πραγματικές τους διαστάσεις.

"_Μα σκότωσα. Σκότωσα χωρίς...",_ ξεκίνησα να απαντάω νοητά, μα δεν με άφησε να συνεχίσω.

"_Και θα ξανασκοτώσεις. Και θα είναι τόσοι αυτοί που θα πέσουν από το χέρι σου, που δεν θα μπορείς να τους μετρήσεις πια. Και όχι μόνο εχθροί, μα και φίλοι. Φίλοι αγαπημένοι. Γιατί καμία νίκη δεν έρχεται χωρίς θυσία ,είτε μικρή, είτε μεγάλη. Πάντα κάπως έτσι ήταν. Πάντα κάπως έτσι θα΄ναι."_

"_Και τον εαυτό μου; Πως θα καταφέρω να προστατέψω τον εαυτό μου από όλο αυτό;"_

"_Με το ισχυρότερο όπλο που διαθέτεις. Με το μυαλό σου , Αθηνά. Με το μυαλό σου..."_ μου απάντησε σαν ψίθυρος και χάθηκε το ίδιο ξαφνικά όπως είχε εμφανιστεί.

Ξαφνικά, όλα είχαν γίνει ξεκάθαρα. Λογικά. Δεν ήμουν τέρας. Οι πράξεις μου δεν με οδήγησαν να κάνω ότι έκανα μήτε από μικροπρέπεια, μήτε από εγωισμό αλλά από κάτι άλλο. Απο καθήκον.Απλά, απο καθήκον.

Νιώθοντας απαλλαγμένη και εξιλεωμένη από ένα τεράστιο βάρος, έβγαλα το κεφάλι μου από το νερό και πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα. Τώρα, μπορούσα να αντικρύσω τα βλέμματα των άλλων, μα κυρίως μπορούσα να αντικρύσω τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό. Συμφιλιωμένη πια μαζί του, σηκώθηκα όρθια και έκανα τα λιγοστά βήματα που χρειάζονταν για να φτάσω στην όχθη. Καθώς όμως τα πέλματά μου άγγιξαν το χλοερό έδαφος, με κατέκλισε μια αίσθηση πως κάποιος με παρακολουθεί. Κοίταξα γύρω μου, μα δεν υπήρχε κανείς. Και πάνω που ήμουν έτοιμη να φορτώσω στην φαντασία μου αυτήν την αίσθηση, κυριολεκτικά από το πουθενά, κάνει την εμφανισή του ένας θεός, που παρόλο που δεν τον είχα δει ποτέ, η περιγραφή του από τον πατέρα μου, δεν αφήνε κανένα περιθώριο λάθους για την ταυτότητά του. Ήταν ο Άδης.

" ... Μπορεί εξωτερικά να έχει την τελειότητα ενός θεού, μπορεί τα λογια του να μαγεύουν, μα μην σε ξεγελά. Στο πρόσωπό του, λάμπει κυριολεκτικά η μοχθηρία και στα κατάμαυρα μάτια του, όμοια με την Άβυσσο, υπάρχει μια ανίερη σπίθα. Είναι επικίνδυνος άντρας ο αδερφός μου, Αθηνά. Εξαιρετικά επικίνδυνος! " Και είχε δίκιο.

Το διαπεραστικό του βλέμμα, όμοιο με εκείνο ενός αρπακτικού που ετοιμάζεται να κατασπαράξει την λεία του, καρφώθηκε επάνω μου. Και πάνω που αναρωτιώμουν το γιατί συνειδητοποίησα κάτι πολύ σημαντικό. Πως στεκόμουν ολόγυμνη μπροστά του! Ανάθεμα!

Ντροπή και οργή, με χτύπησαν σαν παλιρριακό κύμα κάνοντας το πρόσωπό μου να πάρει φωτιά και το σώμα μου να τρέμει ανεξέλεγκτα.Παρ΄όλα αυτά, κατέφερα να βρω την δύναμη να αρπάξω το πεσμένο μου ρούχο και να το σφίξω επάνω μου , καλύπτοντας τα επίμαχα σημεία του σώματός μου. Ύστερα, τον κοιτάξα τόσο άγρια, που αν τα μάτια μου ήταν μαχαίρια, θα κείτονταν μπροστά μου τα κομμάτια του.

"Απέστρεψε το βλέμμα σου από πάνω μου, άθλιε σκλάβε της λαγνείας και εξαφνίσου από μπροστά μου!", τον διέταξα με φωνή, που ακόμη και μένα την ίδια σχεδόν με τρόμαξε.

Εκείνος, όχι μόνο δεν τρόμαξε, αντίθετα, έδειξε να το διασκεδάζει.

"Απο σήμερα, είμαι δικός σου σκλάβος", αποκρίθηκε χωρίς να χάσει ούτε στιγμή το χαμόγελό του και μου έκανε μια θεατρινίστικη υπόκλιση. " Και σαν σκλάβος σου, θα ήταν απαράδεκτο να εξαφανιστώ χωρίς να σου προσφέρω τις υπηρεσίες μου", συμπλήρωσε.

"Δεν χρειάζομαι κανενός είδους υπηρεσίες από σένα" του πέταξα.

"Και όμως, τις χρειάζεσαι και άμεσα. Είναι σχεδόν απαράδεκτο να θες να καλύψεις ένα τέτοιο σώμα με αυτό το κουρέλι" είπε και άρχισε να περπατάει αργά και αποφασιστικά προς το μέρος μου.

Χωρίς να μπορώ να εξηγήσω το γιατί, άρχισα να νιώθω παγιδευμένη. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε σαν τρελλή και το μυαλό μου προσπαθούσε να βρει τρόπο διαφυγής. Μα τον Δία, ήμουν πανικόβλητη!

Για μια στιγμή, σταμάτησε να περπατά.

"Με φοβάσαι.", δεν ήταν ερώτηση, ήταν διαπίστωση.

"Δεν φοβάμαι κανέναν", του απάντησα τινάζοντας ψηλά το κεφάλι μου, σε μια προσπάθεια να φανώ γενναία. Ήμουν σίγουρη όμως πως η φωνή μου με πρόδιδε.

"Με φοβάσαι", ξαναείπε χαμογελώντας χαιρέκακα και σε τρία βήματα, βρέθηκε ακριβώς μπροστά μου. " Πολύ συνετό, από την στιγμή που εισέβαλλες με δόλο απρόσκλητη στο βασίλειό μου. Και ξαφνικά, τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου του μαλάκωσαν. " Όμως δεν είμαι εδώ για να σε τιμωρήσω. Τουλάχιστον όχι πια. Αυτό που θέλω τώρα, είναι να σε φροντίσω", είπε απαλά καιτο πρόσωπό του μαλάκωσε, γλύκανε, κάνοντας με να νιώσω μπερδεμένη. Ύστερα, με μια κίνηση, αφαίρεσε τον μαύρο μανδύα που κάλυπτε τις φαρδιές του πλάτες και τον πέρασε πάνω από τους ώμους μου.

Μια ζέστη τόσο λυτρωτική και ένα άρωμα τόσο μεθυστικό με κατέκλυσε ολόκληρη αδειάζοντας το μυαλό μου αυτοστιγμή και ασυναίσθητα έκλεισα τα μάτια, αφήνοντας το ρούχο που έσφιγγα πάνω μου να πέσει από τα άνευρα πλέον χέρια μου. Τώρα μόνο ένιωθα. Ένιωσα τα χέρια του να γλιστρούν απαλά στον αυχένα μου και να απελευθερώνουν τα μαλλιά μου απο το εσωτερικό του χιτώνα.Και η ζέστη έγινε φωτιά. Μετά, τα ένιωσα να κατηφορίζουν αργά από την πλάτη μέχρι την μέση και να με σφίγγουν πάνω του. Και η φωτιά έγινε πυρκαγιά. Ύστερα, ένιωσα τα δάχτυλα του ενός του χεριού, στο πρόσωπό μου και αφού το χάιδεψαν για λίγο το μάγουλό μου, ο αντίχειράς του άγγιξε τα χείλη μου πιέζοντας απαλά το κάτω, ενώ η καυτή του ανάσα μου έκαιγε το πρόσωπο. Και καθώς τα χείλη του απαίτησαν τα δικά μου, η πυρκαγιά έγινε λάβα, πυρακτώνοντας το στομάχι και το σημείο κάτω ακριβώς από την κοιλία μου.

Οι πρωτόγνωρες αυτές αντιδράσεις του σώματός σαν να με ξύπνησαν από λήθαργο και έντρομη, άνοιξα τα μάτια. Το μυαλό μου απαίτησε να ανακτήσω την χαμένη αυτοκυριαρχία μου και αφού μετακίνησα το κεφάλι μου για να διακόψω το φιλί του, άρχισα να τον σπρώχνω με τα χέρια μου για να ελευθερωθώ από το κράτημά του.

" Μην το παλεύεις. Πλάγιασε μαζί μου", είπε με βραχνή φωνή και προσπάθησε να με ξαναφιλήσει.

" Άσε με", του είπα προσπαθώντας να κρατήσω σταθερή την αναπνοή μου και έσπρωξα πιο δυνατά, με περισσότερη ορμή και κατάφερα να ελευθερωθώ, πισωπατώντας ένα βήμα. Κάτι πήγε να πει, μα δεν τον άφησα.

"Μην ξαναδιανοηθείς να με ακουμπήσεις, ούτε καν να ξαναβρεθείς στον δρόμο μου. Ποτέ." , πρόφερα κατακόκκινη απο ντροπή για τα όσα είχα επιτρέψει να συμβούν λίγο πριν.

" Γιατί; Τι φοβάσαι, Αθηνά; Ότι την επόμενη φορά δεν θα έχεις την θέληση να με σταματήσεις;", είπε κάνοντας ένα βήμα προς το μέρος μου.

"Μην πλησιάζεις άλλο!", τον προειδοποίησα και εκείνος σταμάτησε.

"Μην ανησυχείς. Δεν πρόκειται να σ΄αναγκάσω να σμίξεις μαζί μου με την βία. Όταν αφήνεσαι, έχεις τέτοια φλόγα, τέτοιο πάθος που είσαι ικανή να κάψεις ακόμη και τον Πυριφλεγέθωντα. Και μόνο γι΄αυτό, θα περιμένω, Αθηνά. Θα περιμένω να μου δοθείς με την θέλησή σου".

"Αυτό δεν πρόκειται να γίνει ποτέ! Μ΄ακούς; Ποτέ!", του φώναξα περισσότερο για να το ακούσω εγώ και όχι εκείνος. Ύστερα, γύρισα την πλάτη μου για να τον εμποδίσω να δει τα δάκρυα που απειλούσαν να δραπετεύσουν από τα μάτια μου, άρπαξα τα όπλα μου και χάθηκα μέσα σε ένα λευκό σύννεφο.

Όταν το σύννεφο διαλύθηκε, βρέθηκα μπροστά στο εσωτερικό του παλατιού μου, στον Όλυμπο. Ήμουν τόσο αναστατωμένη, μπερδεμένη και κυρίως θυμωμένη με τον εαυτό μου που του είχα επιτρέψει να παρασυρθεί, έστω και για λίγο που μου ερχόταν να ουλιάξω. Και το μόνο που επιθυμούσα περισσότερο απ΄όλα, ήταν να ξεφορτωθώ όσο το δυνατόν γρηγορότερα αυτόν τον καταραμένο μανδύα που μου θύμιζε την αδυναμία μου.

"Ιάνθη! ΙΑΝΘΗ!", άρχισα να φωνάζω, καθώς άνοιγα με μανία την πόρτα της κάμαράς μου.

Σχεδόν αμέσως, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά μου.

"Αθηνά, τι έπαθες παιδί μου; Γιατί είσαι έτσι; Τι σου κάνανε; " με ρώτησε γεμάτη αγωνία βλέποντάς με σε αυτή την κατάσταση.

Τράβηξα απότομα τον μανδύα απο πάνω μου και τον πέταξα στα πόδια της.

"Παράτα τις ερωτήσεις και πάρε αυτό το το πράγμα από μπροστά μου να μην το βλέπω! Πάρ΄το και κάφ΄το! ", την διέταξα.

Έδειξε να τα χάνει. Πρώτη φορά μιλούσα έτσι στην γυναίκα που ήταν ότι κοντινότερο είχα σε μάνα, μιας και όχι μόνο ήταν η αγαπημένη αδερφή της μητέρας μου, αλλά και που με φρόντιζε σαν να ήμουν δικό της παιδί.

Φανερά πληγωμένη απο την συμπεριφορά μου, έσπευσε να υπακούσει, παίρνοντας το πεσμένο ρούχο στα χέρια της. Και τότε κατάλαβα πόσο φρικτά της είχα φερθεί., χωρίς να μου φταίει σε τίποτε.

Την πλησίασα γεμάτη τύψεις.

" Ιάνθη...", ήταν το μόνο που βρήκα να πω πριν αναλυθώ σε λυγμούς, αναζητώντας καταφύγιο στην αγκαλιά της.

Όταν ηρέμησα και ζήτησε να μάθει την αιτία της αναστάτωσής μου, απέφυγα να της αποκαλύψω την αλήθεια. Δικαιολόγησα τον εαυτό μου λέγοντας πως είχα επιρρεαστεί από τα όσα είχαν γίνει κατά την διάρκεια της Γιγαντομαχίας και ευτυχώς, έγινα πιστευτή. Το ίδιο πιστευτή έγινα και για το πως βρέθηκε ο μανδύας στα χέρια μου. Της είπα πως τον πήρα από το πεδίο της μάχης για να προστατευτώ από τα αδηφάγα μάτια τόσο των εχθρών μου, όσο και των συμπολεμιστών μου, μιας και το δικό μου ρούχο είχε καταστραφεί και το οτι η απαίτησή μου να τον κάψω, ήταν μια παρόρμηση της στιγμής.

"Πάντως, αν θες την γνώμη μου, φύλαξέ τον. Του αξίζει καλύτερη αντιμετώπιση μιας και προστάτεψε την τιμή σου. Μην ξεχνάς, πως αν παρασυρθείς και την χάσεις, αν επιτρέψεις τον πόθο να πάρει την θέση της λογικής όπως συνέβη και με την μητέρα σου..." Έκλεισε τα μάτια, σημάδι πως προσπαθούσε να διώξει αυτή την δυσάρρεστη σκέψη από το μυαλό της. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και τα ξανάνοιξε κοιτάζοντάς με. " Εκείνη την έχασα, δεν θα αντέξω να χάσω και σένα."

Πίεσα τον εαυτό μου και κατάφερα να χαμογελάσω για να την καθησυχάσω.

"Μη φοβάσαι, δεν θα με χάσεις. Δεν πρόκειται να το επιτρέψω. Σε κανέναν!", την διαβεβαίωσα και την παρατήρησα να χαλαρώνει.

"Ξεκουράσου τώρα. Τα λέμε το πρωί. Καληνύχτα" ειπε και με φίλησε στο μέτωπο.

Της ανταπέδωσα και μόλις βγήκε από την κάμαρα κλείνοντας απαλά την πόρτα πίσω της , το βλέμμα μου έπεσε πάνω στον μαύρο μανδύα. Και πλέον δεν ήμουν σίγουρη για την υπόσχεση που είχα μόλις δώσει.


	7. Chapter 7

**Κεφάλαιο 6 : Ένα παράξενο όνειρο**

Παρόλο που χιλίαδες σκέψεις ταλάνιζαν το μυαλό μου εκείνο το βράδυ, ήμουν τόσο κουρασμένη, που δεν άργησα να αφεθώ στην αγκαλιά του Μορφέα που μου χάρισε έναν βαθύ ύπνο χωρίς όνειρα...

" Έλα κοντά μου..."

Η απροσδιόριστα γνώριμη αντρική φωνή που ήχησε στα αυτιά μου με έκανε να ανοίξω απότομα τα μάτια. Με την βοήθεια των πυρσών που σιγόκαιγαν στους τοίχους, είδα προς μεγάλη μου έκπληξη πως δεν βρισκόμουν πλέον στην κρεββατοκάμαρά μου. Ήμουν σε ένα άγνωστο δωμάτιο χωρίς παράθυρα, όπου κυριαρχούσε το μαύρο.Μαύροι πέτρινοι τοίχοι, μαύρο μαρμάρινο πάτωμα... Ακόμη και το πελώριο κρεββάτι που βρισκόταν στο κέντρο του δωματίου ήταν φτιαγμένο από ξύλο έβενου, στρωμένο με μεταξωτά μαύρα σεντόνια και δυο μεγάλα μαξιλάρια ντυμένα με το ίδιο ύφασμα.

Δεν χρειάστηκε δεύτερη σκέψη για να καταλάβω σε ποιόν ανήκε ο χώρος, γεγονός που με όργισε απίστευτα. Ο αχρείος! Πως τόλμησε να μπει κρυφά στο δωμάτιό μου, να με απαγάγει και να με φέρει στο σκοτεινό του βασίλειο; Εμένα; Την δεύτερη σε ιεραρχία θεά του Ολύμπου; Βράζοντας απο θυμό, έστρεψα το κεφάλι μου προς το μέρος που είχε ακουστεί η φωνή, αποφασισμένη να τον κάνω να μετανιώσει πικρά για την πράξη του. Μα μόλις τον αντίκρισα, να μου απλώνει το χέρι προσκαλώντας με να πλησιάσω, η διάθεση μου να τον τιμωρήσω, εξανεμίστηκε.

Να πάρει! Πως κατάφερνε να αφοπλίζει τις σκέψεις μου, μόνο και μόνο στην θέα του; Με αυτήν την άγρια ομορφιά του που με έκανε να αμφιταλαντεύομαι ανάμεσα στην οργή και τον πόθο όπως ακριβώς η πεταλούδα που τριγυρίζει πάνω από την φωτιά; Τι έπρεπε να διαλέξω; Να φύγω για μια ακόμη φορά μακριά όπως με πρόσταξε το μυαλό μου, του απαιτώντας να με αφήσει ήσυχη ακόμη και με την βία και να σωθώ ή να πιάσω το χέρι του και να τον αφήσω να με οδηγήσει στα άγνωστα μονομάτια του έρωτα που με εκλιπαρούσαν το σώμα και η καρδιά μου να ακολουθήσω;

"Τελικά, έκανα λάθος νωρίτερα στο ποτάμι. Δεν φοβήθηκες εμένα, αλλά τον εαυτό σου. Αυτός ο φόβος σε έκανε να διστάσεις να πλαγιάσεις μαζί μου , ακριβώς όπως διστάζεις και τώρα, έτσι δεν είναι;" Δεν ήταν ερώτηση, ήταν διαπίστωση.

Επέλεξα να μην απαντήσω. Το θεώρησα περιττό.

Με κοίταξε ερευνητικά χαιδεύοντας με τον δείκτη και τον αντίχειρά του αριστερού χεριού του το πιγούνι του.

"Για να δούμε τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε γι΄αυτό", είπε και πριν προλάβω καν να αναρωτηθώ τι εννοούσε, το δεξί του χέρι δημιούργησε μια μπάλα φωτιάς στο μέγεθος πορτακαλιού την οποία έριξε προς το μέρος μου, με απίστευτη ταχύτητα, δίχως να προλάβω να αντιδράσω.

Η πύρινη μπάλα με χτύπησε κατάστηθα, κάνοντας με να βγάλω μια κραυγή και να πισωπατήσω, αντίδραση που την προκάλεσε η έκπληξη και όχι ο πόνος. Και η έκπληξή μου μεγάλωσε ακόμη περισσότερο, όταν κατά το πισωπάτημα, συνέβη το αδιανόητο.

Η συνείδησή μου, εγκατέλειψε το σώμα μου σχηματίζοντας μια άυλη μορφή μένοντας να κοιτάει κατάπληκτη την υλική μου υπόσταση να προχωράει προς το μέρος του Άδη και να πιάνει το απλωμένο χέρι του.

_ΌΧΙ!, _ούρλιαξα, όμως κανείς ήχος δεν βγήκε απ΄το άυλο στόμα μου. Και ήταν φυσικό. Η φωνή της συνείδησης μου αποκομμένη από το σώμα μου, είχε χάσει πια την δύναμή της.

Ο Άδης, με κοίταξε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο χαμογελώντας αυτάρεσκα και ύστερα, έστρεψε όλη την προσοχή του στο υλικό σώμα μου. Οι αντίχειρές του χάιδεψαν για μια στιγμή τα μάγουλά μου και ύστερα έσκυψε και με φίλησε.

Ανήμπορη να αντιδράσω, παρακολουθούσα με δέος τον εαυτό μου να τυλίγει τα χέρια του γύρω από τον λαιμό του Άρχοντα των Νεκρών και να ανταποκρίνεται πρόθυμα στις κινήσεις των χειλιών του. Κινήσεις αργές, τρυφερές στην αρχή μα καθώς κυλούσαν τα δευτερόλεπτα γινόταν όλο και πιο έντονες. Τα χέρια του έσφιγγαν πότε τη μέση και πότε την πλάτη του εαυτού μου, ενώ τα δάχτυλά μου χώνονταν με δύναμη στα μαλλιά του, αποζητώντας με απελπισία την πλήρη επαφή των κορμιών μας.

Κάποια στιγμή, τα χείλη του ξεστράτησαν στον λαιμό μου και έγειρα το κεφάλι μου προς τα πίσω για να τον διευκολύνω, αφήνοντας ένα σιγανό βογκητό. Τότε εκείνος, δίχως να σταματήσει να φιλάει την επιδερμίδα μου, έσυρε τα χέρια του μέχρι τους μου και μια επιδέξεια κίνηση, ξεκούμπωσε τις πόρπες που συγκρατούσαν τον λευκό χιτώνα μου. Ύστερα, με απομάκρυνε ελαφρά από κοντά του τόσο όσο το ρούχο μου, να πέσει γύρω από τα πόδια μου με ένα ελαφρύ θρόισμα, αφήνοντάς με εντελώς γυμνή, εκτεθειμένη στο αδηφάγο βλέμμα του που είχε καρφωθεί πάνω μου.

Η συνείδησή μου, ήθελε να βάλει τα κλάμματα από την ανείπωτη ντροπή της, μα ούτε αυτό μπορούσε. Το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να κοιτάει τον προδοτικό εαυτό μου να λύνει τον μαύρο χιτώνα του Άδη, αποκαλύπτοντας το γυμνό πάνω μέρος του κορμιού του, που η θέα του με έκανε να σαστίσω.

Αμφιβάλω αν ακόμη και ο ίδιος ο Ήφαιστος, θα μπορούσε να αποτυπώσει πάνω σε μάρμαρο την τελειότητα που αντίκριζα! Μυώδη άκρα, κορμός με φαρδύ γραμμωμένο στέρνο και έντονους κοιλιακούς, οι οποίοι κατέληγαν σε μια στενή μέση στην οποία έδενε το κορδόνι της μαύρης δερμάτινης περισκελίδας του. Και για πρώτη φορά, ευχήθηκα να μπορούσα να αγγίξω αυτό το κορμί, να νιώσω την αίσθησή του κάτω από τα δάχτυλά μου.

Φαίνεται πως την ίδια περιέργεια είχε και το υλικό εγώ μου, αφού τα δάχτυλά του διέτρεξαν το αντρικό κορμί εξερευτικά, καταλήγοντας στο κορδόνι της περισκελίδας το οποίο και έλυσε.

Ο Άδης, χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος από την εξέλιξη. Σήκωσε το σώμα μου στα δυο γεροδεμένα χέρια του και το οδήγησε στο κρεββάτι, αφήνοντάς το απαλά πάνω στο στρώμα και έγυρε πάνω του.

Καθώς το ακόλαστο κορμί μου τυλίχτηκε γύρω του, τα χείλη του συνέτριψαν τα δικά μου σε ένα παθιασμένο φιλί και ύστερα ξεστράτησαν, γλιστρώντας αργά μέχρι τα στήθη μου. Το κορμί μου, τεντώθηκε σαν χορδή τόξου, βογκόντας ελαφρά ξανά και ξανά κάνοντας την συνείδησή μου να κατακλυστεί από ένα αίσθημα, όχι οργής αυτή τη φορά, μα ζήλειας.

Ναι. Ζήλεψα. Ζήλεψα τρομερά τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό που τον έβλεπα να βιώνει όλο αυτό με ευχαρίστηση και εγώ ήμουν ανίκανη να νιώσω το οτιδήποτε. Γεμάτη απελπισία και φθόνο, αιωρήθηκα πάνω από το ζευγάρι.

_Θέλω να μπω στο σώμα μου! Θέλω να νιώσω ότι κι αυτή, τ΄ακούς; ΘΕΛΩ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΝΙΏΣΩ!, _ούρλιαξα παρόλο που ήξερα πως ήταν μάταιο. Προς έκπληξή μου όμως, ένιωσα ένα δυνατό κύμα αέρα να παρασέρνει την άυλη μορφή μου προς το υλικό σώμα μου μέχρι που ενώθηκαν μέσα σε μια έκρηξη φωτός.

Τώρα μπορούσα να νιώσω τα πάντα. Την καυτή του ανάσα στο πρόσωπό μου, την πίεση του κορμιού του πάνω στο δικό μου, ακόμη και την φωτιά που είχε ξεσπάσει στα σωθικά μου, όπως την μέρα που τον πρωτοσυνάντησα, αλλά απείρως μεγαλύτερη.

"Αυτό που νιώθεις τώρα, δεν είναι τίποτε μπροστά σε αυτό που θα νιώσεις καθώς θα σε κάνω δική μου. Αρκεί μόνο μια σου λέξη ή έστω ένα σου νεύμα. Δέξου τον έρωτά μου, Αθηνά. Πλάγιασε μαζί μου...", σχεδόν με ικέτεψε και τα χείλη του άρχισαν να σκορπούν αισθησιακά φιλά στον λαιμό μου.

Ορκίζομαι στην Στύγα πως δεν χρειαζόταν να μου πει τίποτε απ΄όλα αυτά για να με πείσει. Είχα αποφασίσει να το αφήσω να συμβεί, να το ζήσω,αδιαφορόντας για τις συνέπειες. Τις συνέπειες...

Στην σκέψη τους και μόνο η συνείδησή μου άρχισε να ουρλιάζει ξανά μέσα στο κεφάλι μου και προσπαθώντας να με συνεφέρει, μου θύμισε τις συνέπειες που είχε στην μητέρα μου , μια θεά πανέξυπνη και παμπόνηρη, το πάθος της για έναν άντρα. Προδοσία και θάνατος. Εγώ άραγε, τι τίμημα θα καλούμουν να πληρώσω;

"_Όχι , δεν θα κατέληγα σαν εκείνη, έρμαιο του εαυτού μου και των άλλων. Δεν θα κουβαλούσα τις αμαρτίες της σαν κατάρα για όλη την αθάνατη ζωή μου. Εγώ, είμαι πιο δυνατή", _σκέφτηκα και με μια αποφασιστική κίνηση, τον έσπρωξα από πάνω μου.

"Ποτέ δεν θα γίνω δική σου!", του φώναξα κοιτάζοντάς τον σταθερά στα μάτια.

Εκείνος, χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά.

" Οι Μοίρες οδηγούν εκείνον που τις ακολουθεί και σέρνουν εκείνον που αντιστέκεται.", είπε με αλλοιωμένη φωνή και την επόμενη στιγμή το σώμα του πήρε μια άυλη μορφή η οποία άρχισε να διαλύεται μπροστά στα μάτια μου, όπως ο καπνός στο φύσημα του ανέμου. Όταν χάθηκε και το τελευταίο του ίχνος, συνειδητοποίησα πως βρισκόμουν στο δωμάτιό μου και ότι όλα αυτά που έζησα ήταν ένα εφιαλτικό όνειρο. Ή μήπως όχι;

Όπως και να΄ταν, ήμουν αποφασισμένη να ζητήσω από τον Άδη ή μάλλον να απαιτήσω, εξηγήσεις για το αποψινό. Και μάλιστα το συντομότερο!

* * *

><p><strong>To Cerva Alba:<strong> Χαίρομαι που σου άρεσε το προηγούμενο κεφάλαιο. Ναι, ο Άδης είναι πραγματικά αδίστακτος. Μην σε ξεγελά που δεν χρησιμοποίησε βία, δεν το έκανε απο αλτρουισμό, αλλά επειδή αποτελεί μέρος του σχεδίου του, το οποίο θα το δούμε στα παρακάτω κεφάλαια.Ελπίζω να σου αρέσει και αυτό και περιμένω με αγωνία την κριτική σου.

**Τ****o****renoui :** Φυσικά και υπάρχει η Περσεφόνη στην ιστορία. Θα την δεις στα επόμενα κεφάλαια σε έναν ρόλο λίγο διαφορετικό απ΄ότι την έχουμε συνηθίσει. Αυτό το κεφάλαιο πως σου φάνηκε;

Θα ήθελα πολύ να μάθω τις θεωρίες σας σχετικά με την συνέχεια. Θα είχε μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον να δω πως την φαντάζεστε να εξελίσεται. Και κάτι ακόμη. Δεν εχω ξεχάσει το ερωτηματικό που εχω δημιουργήσει σχετικά με την απουσία της Δήμητρας στο πολεμικό συμβούλιο. Θα το απαντήσω μόλις μου δωθεί η κατάλληλη ευκαιρία.

Φιλιά!


End file.
